


But I'll Let It Slide

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Hercules looked at Burr, searching for the sliminess Alex always said the man oozed from every pore. When he couldn’t find it, he grinned and stepped closer. “Well, I imagined you to be much more snake-y. Scaley. Not nearly as attractive. You’re like a walking model.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/gifts).



Hercules had formed a distinct image of Aaron Burr in his mind - it had been impossible not to. A consequence of living with Alexander Hamilton was being subjected to rants and complaints and one-sided arguments on a wide range of topics.

A frequent topic was Aaron Burr. Hercules had spent hours listening to all sorts of descriptions of the man, and he had started to piece together a face and personality that fit everything.

In Hercules’ mind’s eye, Aaron Burr was a short man with slicked back hair and an expressionless face. He had eyes dark enough that the pupils were indistinct, dark enough that all light seemed to be absorbed in the abyss of Burr’s soulless gaze. His mental Aaron Burr had a sharp voice, grating, and every word that left his mouth came out in a sort of rhythm - fooling the listener into relaxing into the pattern of syllables rather than parse the words being said.

The Aaron Burr in his mind was the human personification of snakes in stories described as tricksters and deceivers.

The Aaron Burr in front of him was very different.

Hercules had opened the door expecting to find John or Lafayette, maybe even Eliza. The handsome man wearing a polite smile was a surprise.

He blinked. The man’s brows scrunched together in confusion. “Oh, I’m sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment.”

“Who are you looking for? I might be able to help you out there.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

Hercules opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “You’re in the right place, come in.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he had roommates.” The man walked in, hands folded behind his back.

Hercules shut the door. “I’m Hercules, by the way. I’m sure you’re here for a reason, so you can sit down if you want. I don’t actually know where Alex is, but I’m sure he’ll be back eventually.”

The man chuckled and extended a hand. “I’m Aaron Burr, I’m supposed to be working with Alex on a project. I prefer to meet during the workweek, but he insisted on spending time this weekend on it.”

Hercules could feel his eyes widen. “You’re Aaron Burr?” His eyes roamed down Burr’s figure. “I imagined you’d be much more--” his hand cut through the air in a downward motion, “I don’t know, just, not that.” He flexed his hand at his side. “Yeah, you look different than I pictured.”

Burr nodded and withdrew his hand. “How’d you picture me, then?”

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged, “just different.”

“But I’m curious. Alex isn’t one to keep his opinions to himself, and he’s told me more than once what he thinks of me, and I’m sure it’s only intensified when I’m not in the room.” Burr smiled.

He looked at Burr, searching for the sliminess Alex always said the man oozed from every pore. When he couldn’t find it, he grinned and stepped closer to Burr. “Well, I imagined you to be much more snake-y. Scaley. Not nearly as attractive. You’re like a walking model. I’m now convinced that Alex is just salty because there’s no way he can compete with you.” Hercules turned toward the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink? We have water, half a two-liter of coke, coffee, peppermint tea, and probably some vodka.”

The smile didn’t fade from his face when Burr didn’t reply. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass for himself. “I probably shouldn’t offer you alcohol since it’s pretty early and you’re here to work on an actual project, but I do feel that working with Alex might require some reinforcement. And for coffee we only have a Keurig, so it’s not going to be anything gourmet, but I can whip up a pretty good wannabe frappuccino depending on how patient you are.”

He filled his glass with water and took a sip. “So, Burr, what will it be?”

Burr cleared his throat. “Water’s fine.”

“Great.”

Hercules grabbed filled another glass and handed it to Burr, who accepted it with a nod and a thank you.

He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and sat down on the sofa. “Feel free to sit down, like I said before I don’t know when Alex will be back. You can stay but I’ll just be chilling here, so I probably won’t be much entertainment. If you want to go get on with your day, I can just tell Alex you were here when he comes back.”

Hercules opened the sketchbook and settled it on his lap, not letting himself focus on Burr while he waited for a response. He had plans, some not-so-pure intentions, and for him to have any chance of carrying them out, Burr needed to stay. He held his breath.

The carpet muffled Burr’s footsteps, but soon there was another body at the other end of the sofa. Hercules let out a breath and smiled. The sofa wasn’t large, and there was less than a foot separating them. His pencil hovered over the page.

“I’ll stay for a little bit, I had planned on spending most of the day working with Hamilton anyway.”

Hercules started to sketch out a rough hand. “Nice nice. The remote should be on the table, you can put on whatever. The wifi password is weird, but I have it in my phone if you want it.”

The time passed quickly. Burr put on some home improvement channel and fiddled on his phone, and Hercules filled a couple of pages with nonsensical doodles. If the occasional face bore some resemblance to the man at his side, that was no one’s business but his own.

He had a plan, and he was sticking to it. Burr had relaxed as the time passed, leaning further back into the cushions and spreading out to take up a little more space on the couch. Hercules mirrored Burr, and Burr didn’t move away when he pressed their knees together.

They both jumped when Hercules’ phone went off.

“Sorry about that.” Hercules grabbed his phone and saw it was a text from Alex. Alex had forgotten about a brunch Eliza had invited him to with her family. Hercules turned to set his phone to the side to hide his smile. “Well,” he stretched his arms above his head, “looks like you’re out of luck, Burr. Alex has some sort of family thing with Eliza he forgot about.” He relaxed and spread his arms out over the back of the sofa, fingers just brushing Burr’s shoulder.

Burr sighed. “I’ll get going then.”

He grinned wide. “I never said anything about you leaving.”

“Really?” Burr looked at him with a raised brow. “What do you have in mind, then? I mean, I only came here to work on a project with your roommate. I’ve wasted your time already. In fact, I owe you just for this.”

Hercules ran his fingers along Burr’s shoulder. “I can think of many thing we could do, we’re both adults after all. But no, you don’t owe me. I just happen to find you unfairly attractive.”

“Is that so?” Burr asked, smiling. Burr leaned in. “You know, I don’t know why people think Alex is the attractive one when they have you to compare him to.”

He set his sketchbook and pencil to the side with his phone. “That’s awfully nice of you to say, Mr. Burr.”

Burr laughed. “Please, never call me that again. Ever. From you I’d much prefer Aaron.”

“Aaron it is then.” He leaned in closer until there were mere inches between their faces. “This may be a bit forward, but I really want to kiss you right now.”

Aaron laughed again, breathier than before. “It is a bit forward, but I’ll let it slide.”

Aaron’s lips were soft against his own, a hand settling on his thigh as they moved even closer together.

It was perfect.

Aaron’s tongue brushed against the seam of his lips and the kiss grew deeper.

They parted for air. Aaron’s hand pressed harder down on his thigh. “This is nice.” Aaron shifted forward. “Can I?”

Hercules laughed. “It’s very nice.” He dropped his hand from Aaron’s shoulder. “And you can do whatever you want.”

Soft lips found their way to the side of his neck. “Is that an invitation or a challenge?”

“When it comes to you, whichever you prefer.” Aaron’s arms went around his neck and his hands moved to Aaron’s thighs. “Now, I might just be being overly romantic here, but hey, it’s worth a shot.”

“What?”

Hercules smiled. “Well, I know we’ve spent most of our time in silence or kissing, which I’m really okay with continuing, but I think I want to take you out on a date.”

“What kind of date?” Aaron was smiling, eyes crinkling.

He shrugged. “Oh, we can go on all kinds. I’m an artistic type, so I can show you around an art museum and know what I’m talking about. But I’m just as happy with dinner and a movie or coffee and a walk in the park.”

“Why don’t we mix it up a bit? Coffee and an art museum?”

“Sounds wonderful. Does next weekend work for you?”

Aaron raised a brow. “You’re going to make me wait?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. See if you still want to go after you’ve been away from my greatness for a couple of days.”

Aaron laughed, and Hercules decided he liked the sound. “Well, we’ll see how that goes. How are you so sure you won’t be the one to change your mind?”

“Because I’m very honest with myself about who I fall for, and I like to think I’m a pretty good judge of people based on first impressions.”

“Let’s see how long your good opinion lasts.”

Hercules shrugged. “Well, we can worry about changing thoughts later. But, for now, I think you should kiss me again.”

He knew he was being ridiculous, caught up in the instant attraction, but Hercules couldn’t help but notice how perfectly he and Aaron fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
